


The not so common cold

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex helps take care of Kara as she suffers through human illness for the first time. As she does Kara needs a little extra help to feel better.<br/>Contains non-sexual age play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The not so common cold

Set during episode 7 “Human for a day” (I haven’t seen episode 8 yet so no spoilers please). Just Alex taking care of her sick little sister :).

Kara sniffled as she wrapped the duvet tighter around her. She felt like she had never appreciated being able to breathe through her nose properly. How did humans cope with being sick? Alex had checked her over and said all things considered this wasn’t a terrible cold, but Kara felt like death warmed up. She just wanted to sleep all the time, but every time she tried her mouth went dry and icky from having to breathe through it. It was official: she hated being human. 

Alex came through and placed a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup on the table in front of Kara before plonking herself down beside her.

“Still feeling rough then?” She asked. Kara nodded, giving a little groan. She placed her thumb in her mouth, feeling safe with Alex. Being sick had really brought out her little side. “That bad huh? Want Mr Snuggles?” Mr Snuggles was Kara’s teddy bear that she often carried with her when she was in a little state. Surprisingly to Alex, Kara shook her head.

“Nuh uh. He get icky stuff on him.” Kara explained, meaning she might sneeze on him. Alex nodded, picking the soup up from the table. She got a little spoonful ready, blew on it, and held it out to Kara. Kara made a face and pulled back.

“Come on, at least half the bowl.” Alex bartered. Kara didn’t budge. “Kara.” Alex tried more sternly, but still no movement. Alex sighed. She was in quite the stubborn mood tonight. “Ok. Half the bowl and I’ll get out your special piggy onesie and you can watch 64 Zoo Lane for the rest of the night.” Alex tried once last time. Now this got Kara’s attention. She smiled, turning to face her sister and opened her mouth. Alex grinned triumphantly, helping her sister eat the soup.

As promised, once Kara had finished half the bowl (Alex had tried to sneak more in, but Kara was watching the contents carefully) Alex got out her piggy onesie and helped her change into it. She then helped Kara- who’s cold was making her dizzy- back to the couch where she lay with her head on Alex’s lap and her Disney Princess blanket tucked around her. Alex switched on the silly little cartoon. Kara zoned out watching it, slipping her thumb into her mouth again, content. Alex smiled down at her, stroking through her hair. She was adorable when she was like this. Kara was so fragile after the trauma she’d went through getting to Earth. Alex was the only person Kara trusted enough to show this side of her when she needed the comfort, and Alex didn’t mind at all. She had promised to look after her little sister, and if this was what Kara needed to do in order to feel safe and loved then that was fine by Alex.


End file.
